Mick Foley: Greatest Hits
Mick Foley Hits and Misses: The Hardcore Edition is a 3-disc DVD set released by World Wrestling Entertainment on March 6, 2007. Mick Foley is one of the greatest hardcore wrestlers of all time. He took wrestling to new heights with a hardcore and violent style. Throughout the DVD, Mick will present you each match and promo. He personally handpicked these matches and promos, that meant a lot for him and his career. Disc 1 Matches *Cactus Jack vs Big Van Vader at WCW Saturday Night 4/17/93- A controversial match for its time because WCW had a no blood policy in there matches. Mick was bleeding pretty badly, but it was edited out. Now Mick has the unedited version of it. This is a good match. *Cactus Jack and Maxx Payne vs Nasty Boys at WCW Spring Stampede 4/17/94- This is a Chicago street fight were pinfalls count anywhere. *Cactus Jack vs Sabu at ECW Hostile City Showdown 6/24/94- A spectacular match with a crazy ending. *Cactus Jack vs Chris Candido at Smokey Mountain Wrestling 11/18/94- Another solid match that didn't have any violence at all. *Cactus Jack vs Sandman at ECW 8/4/95- This is a Texas Death match. *Cactus Jack and Raven vs Terry Funk and Tommy Dreamer at November 2 Remember 11/18/95- A street fight filled with blood, chaos, and mayhem. *Cactus Jack vs Mikey Whipwreck at Extreme Bash 3/9/96- Foley's last match in ECW before leaving WWE. Extras *Post Vader Match Interview *Cactus Jack vs Sting at WCW Beach Blast 6/20/92- A great match between the two legends. Mick and Jonathan Coachman do alternative commentary. *Cactus Jack spits on the WCW Belt *"Cane Dewey" Promo- A very dark and angry promo by Mick *"Anti Hardcore" Promo- A classic rant about ECW fans, that can never be fully satisfied with what you do. *Cactus Jack vs Sabu Rematch 9/30/94- A good match, but not as good as before. Mick and Coach do alternative commentary. *ECW Farewell Speech- An emotional speech by Mick, about the fans and wrestlers of ECW *"Jack" Foley and Les Thornton vs British Bulldogs 9/13/86- This is Mick's second career match as he confirmed it and its alright. *WWE Confidential Feature- Mick's absence at that time was explained. Mick wanted to leave because he felt there wasn't much left to prove. While he was gone, he began to help children out, which got him to go overseas for operation smile. This is a charity that helps kids get treatments on there faces. Disc 2 Matches *Mankind vs Shawn Michaels at Mind Games 9/22/96- A long and intense battle that displayed Mick's athletic ability without brutality. *Cactus Jack vs Triple H on Raw is War 9/22/97- Another brutal brawl outside the ring. *Mick Foley vs Terry Funk at Raw is War 5/4/98- A hardcore, no holds barred match, between these two hardcore legends. Plus Stone Cold Steve Austin is doing commentary. *Dude Love vs Stone Cold Steve Austin at Over The Edge 5/31/98- It started off as a regular match, but Mr McMahon changed it into a falls count anywhere. *Mankind vs Undertaker at King of the Ring 6/28/98- The infamous Hell in a Cell were Mankind took not one but two gruesome falls. *Mankind vs The Rock at Raw is War 1/4/99- An exciting match with half the company involved in it. *Cactus Jack vs Triple H in Royal Rumble 1/23/00- A street fight with hardcore violence and one hell of a match. Extras *Mankind Teasers- Four teasers of Mick before his debut on WWE. *Music to My Ear- Another teaser with Mankind and a rat. *Mind Games- This is an interview with Mankind before his match with Shawn Michaels *Jim Ross interviews Mankind- This is with Mankind choking JR *Birth of Mr Socko- A funny bit with Mankind bringing out Mr Socko when Mr McMahon is in the hospital *Mick and Al Snow in Vegas- The funniest extra on here, with Mick chasing a fan of The Rock, around the casino *More Mick and Al Snow in Vegas- More funny stuff with Mick being cheap *Commissioner Foley and Kurt Angle- Mick gives a lesson about reading and books Disc 3 *Mick Foley vs Randy Orton at Backlash 4/18/04- Another brutal, no holds barred match, with a lot of weapons and blood. Mick and Joey Styles do alternative commentary. *Mick Foley vs Edge at Wrestlemania 22 4/2/06- Another hardcore match with blood, fire, weapons, and violence. Mick and Joey do alternative commentary. *Mick Foley and Edge vs Terry Funk and Tommy Dreamer at ECW One Night Stand 6/11/06- A classic ECW hardcore brawl. Mick and Joey do alternative commentary. *Mick Foley vs Ric Flair at Summerslam 8/20/06- This is an "I Quit" match were anything goes to help make your opponent say I quit. Mick and Joey do alternative commentary. *Mick Foley Hits and Misses: The Hardcore Edition at Amazon.com *Mick Foley Hits and Misses: The Hardcore Edition at WWE Shop.com Images External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases